The present invention relates to surface patterning techniques that are useful for fabricating micron and nanometer scale systems. Of primary importance in the fabrication of micron and nanometer scale structures and devices is the ability to pattern surfaces quickly and inexpensively with the required resolution and a high degree of accuracy. A variety of lithographic techniques have been developed to pattern surfaces. Conventional lithographic techniques include photolithography, photolithography utilizing a UV stepper, direct write electron beam lithography and imprint lithography. Though each of these techniques has its strengths and weaknesses, none of these techniques has demonstrated straight forward, inexpensive, efficient patterning of substrates with features or a resolution of less than 50 nm.
In the last few years various systems and techniques have used molecules as starting materials. These techniques have provided for the patterning of surfaces utilizing thin molecular films. These techniques include a series of methods that utilize single layer and multiple layer molecular films as resists for patterning. These molecular resist based methodologies have demonstrated inexpensive patterning of surfaces with resolutions on the order of single nanometers and upward.
Despite these advantages of using molecular films, new methods of patterning surfaces are needed. Therefore, it is a primary object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to improve over the state of the art.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to use films of a single molecule in thickness for patterning a surface.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to use films of a single molecule in thickness to fabricate useful devices with dimensions from the order of a few nanometers through the millimeter size scale.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to use films of a single molecule in thickness in the creation of structures that can be used in diverse applications in various fields, such as, but not limited to electronics, optoelectronics, biological and chemical sensing, drug discovery, and chemical synthesis.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to pattern a surface using methodologies that are temporally and financially inexpensive.
A further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to pattern a surface using methodologies that are conducive to being used in manufacturing.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to pattern a surface using methodologies that can be used to form structures with accurate nanometer scale dimensions.
One or more of these and/or other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims that follow.